


Please Don't Leave Me All Alone...

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia begs for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me All Alone...

Cordelia sits, cradling Misty's body and weeping, unable to stop. She feels the woman vibrate and knows... she will fall to dust. Then she feels it, the desperate need to save her, help her, the need to not be alone and the words burst from her, angry and true and honest. 

"Please don't leave me all alone..."

She doesn't see, doesn't hear, doesn't feel Zoe move but Zoe returns, cradling the last pot of mud Misty had brought from home. Cordelia doesn't feel, doesn't see, doesn't hear Myrtle cover Misty in mud and whisper the words of a bewitching spell, calling Misty home. The sound of Cordelia's raw sobs echo and the children follow Myrtle away, leaving Cordelia to cry, cradling the woman she loved. 

"Please don't leave me... I love you."

Cordelia doesn't feel the warmth begin to return to Misty.

"Please... somebody help me."


End file.
